marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Goom (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Shivoor (wife), Googam (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Planet X | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Bat-like wings, four digits on each hand, two toes on each foot | Citizenship = Planet X | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Alien Conqueror | Education = Extremely Advanced | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = Planet X | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Dick Ayers | First = Tales of Suspense #15 | HistoryText = The creature called Goom was an alien being from Planet X. Goom had various physical and mental powers as well as advanced technology. An astronomer named Mark Langley used powerful radar waves through a transmitter to look for any other planets in the solar system. He found a small blue planetoid behind Jupiter which he named Planet X. The astronomer wanted to see if there was life on that planet so he tried to communicate with anyone through the transmitter. The alien Goom receives the transmission and follows the signal back to Earth and eventually arrived in his ship. Goom held Mark and his wife captive and told them they would be needed to help with his conquest of Earth. Goom ordered Mark to tell the people of Earth that he come in peace and would like to speak with the world leaders or his wife would be destroyed with his neutron beam. Mark reluctantly agreed and news of Goom's arrival was on the front page of every newspaper. Goom explained to the leaders to prepare for the new order and that he would rule mankind. Goom used the power of one of his weapons, wherein he placed a human inside a reverse time machine and the man inside reverted back into an infant. Goom displayed more of his abilities by lifting the entire city with the power of his mind and creating a force field to protect him from any weapon. While Goom was distracted with his conquest, Mark sent a message back to the Planet X and was able to make contact with them. Members of Goom's race arrived on Earth and explained that they were pacifists, not conquerors. They explained that Goom was an outcast of their society. They arrested Goom and took him back to Planet X. Years later, the titan Xemnu created replicates of five monsters which he used to attack the Hulk. These monsters included Goom as well as Blip, Groot, Diablo and Taboo, all of which were destroyed by the Hulk. Goom later appeared on Monster Isle when Shadowcat and Magik appeared to look for a mutant girl named Bo. Goom was among the monsters that attacked the three until Magik teleported herself, Shadowcat, and Bo to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength * Flight * Telekinesis * Force Field Creation | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Spaceship | Weapons = An energy weapon that could destroy entire mountain, a time machine that could someone backward | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Goom (Earth-616) at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Giant Monsters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Field